Una cárcel blanca
by Iskha
Summary: ¿Quien iba a pensar que una persona tan fría la podría enamorar asi? SPOILER [UlquiorraXInoue]


La ventana concentraba toda su atención, como siempre. La cama aun se mantenía intacta, era incapaz de dormir en aquel colchón que, a pesar de ser cómodo, era el más frío que había visto nunca. Dormía sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y las rodillas dobladas contra su pecho.

Seguía esperando órdenes, vestida con aquel traje blanco, preparada para que el único que hasta ahora la había visitado en su cárcel personal entrara por aquella puerta y le dijera qué tenía que hacer exactamente, por qué estaba allí metida.

Ante todo lo más insoportable era el silencio, ni un murmuro desde la puerta o a través de la ventana, un vacío permanente a su alrededor. Quizá ese sentimiento de soledad fuese menor si la estancia fuese un poco más pequeña, pero aquello parecía un templo de culto al silencio en el que ella quedaba recluida sin remedio.

Pensó en Kurosaki-kun, a menudo evocaba su recuerdo en su mente, seguido de un vuelco al corazón, pero ahora no sentía nada, del chico sólo quedaba una mancha borrosa, cómo de Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Rukia-san y Renji-kun, todos eran ahora el pasado.

¿Qué haría cuando todos llegasen, como él había dicho, a rescatarla? No sería capaz de soportar otro cambio, era un acto de cobardía, ella misma se odiaba por ello, pero deseaba que el grupo de amigos se retirase y huyese, dejándola allí.

¿Y si morían? Le dolería, como le dolía la muerte de cualquier persona, pero no lloraría, ¿o quizá sí? No podía creerse lo estúpidamente cobarde que llegaba a ser.

"Siempre he sido una carga" pensó abatida. Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo, con la vista fija en la ventana. Esta no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Entonces una lágrima se escapó en contra de su voluntad y la situación la entristeció más aun, por que no lloraba por otra persona que no fuera por sí misma. Qué egoísta…

Suspiró y se recostó de medio lado en el suelo, las lágrimas corrieron hacia el pelo empapándolo con el agua salada. No oyó la puerta, ni los pasos, sólo pudo notar al que estaba detrás por el sonido de la tela al agacharse junto a ella, dudando si tocarla o simplemente observar cómo lloraba.

Por fin se decidió y deslizó su mano fría por la cara de la chica, que se giró suspirando, aun tumbada. No supo qué decir al ver a Ulquiorra agachado junto a ella, con su mano aun sobre su cara en una caricia fría y dura.

Reaccionó precipitadamente y se secó la cara con la manga, sentándose frente al joven. Pese a tener cara de ángel, su mera presencia imponía, sus ojos la miraban con curiosidad, pero no era más que curiosidad:

-Lo siento…-se disculpó ella, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Se levantó y al fin Ulquiorra separó la mano de su cara, levantándose a su vez.

-Tus…amigos siguen avanzando, cada vez corren más peligro.

Horihime desvió la mirada avergonzada y en un susurro se confesó:

-No sé si me importa… ¿Hay alguna manera de que se marchen ilesos?

-No-La respuesta fue como un puñal atravesando el pecho de Inoue.- Creo que yo mismo les mataré cuando me arte de su presencia molesta. Pero al final morirán.

La chica no supo cómo tomarse aquel comentario. No pudo contenerse, tanto tiempo sola y encerrada, lo único que la unía con el exterior y sus amigos eran ahora los recuerdos. Se imaginó al grupo luchando para salvarla, pero lo único real y tangible ahora era ese hombre. Rompió a llorar y en un acto involuntario lo abrazó.

Él se mantuvo estático, esperando a que ella se desahogara y por fin Horihime se dio cuenta de la situación. Avergonzada intentó separarse de él, pero Ulquiorra la volvió a atraer estrechando el abrazo. Ella se sorprendió pero aceptó la situación llorando en su pecho.

Cuando se tranquilizó pudo pronunciar unas palabras que había estado pensando durante demasiado tiempo:

-Tengo miedo, pero aun así no quiero irme, no quiero que muera Kurosaki-kun, pero tampoco quiero que llegue y me lleve lejos de aquí…no lo entiendo…pero quiero quedarme contigo…

Ulquiorra parecía manejar la situación y la estrechó un poco más fuerte, entre esos fríos brazos que tanto había deseado Horihime aquellos días.

Entonces él deslizó la mano desde su espalda hasta su nuca y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, su gesto era inexpresivo y serio, pero abrió los labios para decir algo:

-Lo entiendo, pronto serás útil, pronto matarán a tus amigos y te quedarás sola, pero no puedes hacer nada.

Las palabras la dejaron sin aliento, pero aun así Inoue volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te quiero…-susurró llorosa.

Él movió su mano desde la nuca hasta la barbilla, levantó su cara y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

-No puedes cambiar nada, incluso puede que mueras aquí.

Horihime cerró los ojos, abatida.

-No me importa…

Entonces sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en los labios del joven, la había besado, dejándola paralizada al principio. Pronto correspondió tímida a su abrazo, hasta que se separaron. Ulquiorra mantenía su expresión, pero ella estaba acostumbrada. El joven acarició su mejilla con dulzura, sus labios y deslizó los dedos por su cuello, provocando un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

-No te preocupes- habló en un susurro- No permitiré que tu amigo de pelo naranja me arrebate lo que más deseo.

La chica sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. Ulquiorra la atrajo de nuevo y le volvió a besar apasionadamente, hasta que ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y él la estrechó por la cintura, de una manera reconfortante. Se separó de él y desvió la mirada avergonzada, pero el joven no la soltó.

-¿Te voy a perder?- preguntó en un susurro.

-No, nunca.

-Aizen… ¿va a matarme?

- No mientras yo esté aquí.

-No te vallas, por favor…

-Tranquila, no me iré.

Volvió a darle un beso rápido mientras enterraba su mano entre su pelo y después se dio la vuelta y abandonó la celda, dejando a Orihime sola.

Cuando salió de la sala y anduvo por el pasillo se topó con Grimmjow que le agarró del hombro con algo de odio contenido:

-¿Verdad que la chica tiene un poder deslumbrante?- chirrió bajo la mandíbula de hueso- quizá no sea recomendable que siga viva. Podría traicionarnos, o, incluso, ocupar nuestro lugar…

Ulquiorra agarró la mano posada sobre su hombro y la apretó hasta que se oyó un fuerte chasquido.

El espada gritó de dolor:

-¡¡Hijo de puta!!¡Me has roto la mano!

El gemido de se transformó en una risa gutural y después en una carcajada.

-Quizá esa chica te fascine más de lo que pensaba.-Hizo una reverencia burlona y añadió sonriente- Ulquiorra, mano derecha de Aizen…

Continuó andando por el pasillo, asiendo su mano rota hasta que desapareció al girar la esquina.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos pensativo, recordando las palabras del número 6.

-Quizá…-susurró, y un atisbo de sonrisa asomó tímida en sus labios.


End file.
